Wings of Hope, an Overwatch Story
by Feenixfire90
Summary: Pre-Recall - After a girl is rescued from a Chinese Talon Research facility by the Overwatch team, she wakes up with no memory of who she is or the powers she has within her. Will she fit in with the rest of the team and discover who she is?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Wings of Hope, an Overwatch story**_

 _ **By Feenixfire90**_

" _ **Some will search for love and acceptance for the rest of their lives. Others will learn to love themselves and turn their pain into motivation…" Kushandwizdom, 2016**_

 _ **Location: Talon Research Facility, somewhere in the remote mountain regions of Northern China.**_

The team were close to the facility; they had been escorting a payload to attack the facility with for an hour now. On top of the payload was a large silver knight, producing a large energy shield to protect the payload, right behind the old knight was a sentry turret… or at least what looked like one, it made some noises to speak to the old knight.

The knight looked down at the mech and said, "itz too quiet. Itz been too long zince we encountered Talon agentz Bastion. Hey Angela! How long till ve get the facility?"

Mercy was flying alongside the EMP payload, but still keeping behind the shield, she smiles at the old knight and says, "Soon Reinhardt, Jack is up ahead with Hanzo to clear the path."

 _ **A few hours earlier in the plane…**_

"So what intelligence do we have on this place then Jack?" Angela asked as the strike team, made up of Reinhardt, Bastion, Hanzo and Soldier 76, looked at a holographic 3D map of the mountainous area and the research facility.

Jack typed on a touchpad on the table to make the map zoom in on the research facility, he then said in his seasoned gruff voice, "listen up, we received intel a week ago on a facility when we shot down a Talon air drone. It contained information on a research facility located in Northern China, now what they are researching is not well know, I suspect it's to do with the fusion cores used to power the Omnics.

"We will be facing resistance, but it shouldn't be anything we haven't handled before team. Now the plan is to deliver an EMP payload to the facility to get rid of any rouge Omnics working for Talon, we take out any agents we come across and engage Reaper or Widowmaker if they are there.

Any questions?"

Hanzo shook his head, Reinhardt had that manic German grin that meant he was going to enjoy the fight ahead, Bastion whirred in agreement as his lil bird chirped. Angela gives Jack a reassuring nod and smile, as she knew he still got a bit nervous when planning a mission.

Jack smiled under his mask and then cleared his throat to continue the plan, "Reinhardt, Bastion and Angela. Get on top of the payload and get it moving, Reinhardt you shield everyone, Bastion I need you on in sentry mode behind the shield, Angela support the pair of them with your healing powers.

Hanzo, you're with me at the front to take care of the agents and any threats to the team and payload. When we get there, we set off the EMP and head in, we have to destroy the fusion core and shut that place down. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir/vir!" The four of them said.

 _ **Back in present time…**_

Hanzo was perched on the branch of a tree as he watched the payload come up the hill, he could hear the agents from the facility, which was within sight now. He narrows his eyes and draws back an arrow in his bow, then looks at Soldier 76 for a signal, who gives him a quick nod.

That was all the archer needed as he activated his scatter arrows and let go the arrow, it goes flying into the first Talon agent and then scatters, hitting another four and killing them. Soldier 76 fires at the remaining agents as they fired back, using his Helix rockets at wiping out a group of agents.

Those that were still left were firing at the payload and the rest of the team, but Bastion Gatling gun made short work of them as the damage was soaked by Reinhardt's shield.

When those troops were cleared and the EMP got to the door, Reinhardt jumped off and charged the door open, ramming his way into the base, more gunfire followed as Angela slipped in and opened the main doors to let the EMP into the main area.

76 sprints and unleashes Helix rockets, which are aimed at a window of a laboratory on the first floor and a few windows and generators on the ground floor. Scientists went flying with the explosion and then started to flee, for which they were then getting picked off by a sneaky Hanzo from the ceiling support beams.

While this chaos was raining down and gunfire was being exchanged between both Overwatch and Talon, a strange woman crawled out of the blown out laboratory, trying to negotiate the fragments of glass on the floor. She looks up at the battle and panics, she couldn't fight in a patient gown and even if she had her combat suit on, she hadn't actually fought in a full battle before. She was frozen in place, that deer in headlights look on her face as she felt the air around her get cold. He was here…

This instantly attracted the attention of a certain someone, that someone being Reaper, former Blackwatch member, who was in the base overseeing the ongoing project there. He comes out running on to a balcony that oversaw the central area and the battle below, he growls and brings out his shotguns.

He then jumps down and starts shooting at Angela, who eek in surprise and switches to her gun and starts firing back, using her quick moves and flying to try and dodge shots. Soldier 76 noticed this and turned on his tactical visor, turning the gun on Reaper and shooting him multiple times, Reaper huffed and disappeared, before reappearing behind 76 and giving him a huge punch to the face.

Soldier hits the floor hard as Angela called out his name, Reaper gave a raspy laugh and said, "well well well Jack, here we go again. You and me, in this constant battle of hero and villain, but who is who. In my eyes, you are the villain!"

"Gabe, this isn't you. This was never you! If you want to blame anyone for your current state, blame me and not Angie! But I'm no villain, I'm only doing my job to protect my team."

"You keep telling yourself that Jackie, you keep telling yourself that," Gabriel said.

Soldier 76 scrambled up to his feet and signalled to Bastion to activate the EMP to bring the fusion core down. Bastion got the message and he quickly activated the EMP, it started beeping as it counted down to activation.

76 pulled out his gun and starts firing at Reaper, who shadow stepped him and started firing off his shotguns, Angela hid behind the payload and started healing Jack with her staff as the gunfight continued.

Bastion whirs to her to say the activation was done and it would be wise to move out of there, she understood what he said and says into her comms, "boys! I think it would ve best to get out of here!"

"Oh come on Angela! The vun is just getting started!" Reinhardt comms back, he enjoyed smashing up Talon agents too much.

Mercy was getting impatient and says sternly into the comm, "Reinhardt ! Beweg deinen Arsch aus diesem Ort jetzt , bevor ich Sie schaufeln aus den Trümmern nach oben !"

There was silence on the comm, then a disgruntled Reinhardt said, "Ja Frau..."

"Sure thing Angela, just get Jack out before he does something stupid…" Hanzo says, shooting down various Talon agents as he headed towards the exit using the ceiling beams. Reinhardt charges out the building as the EMP was one minute away from activating.

"Jack! Now would be a great time to get out of here! Heaven knows what's going to happen to the systems when this EMP goes off." Angela said to Jack as he kept shooting at Reaper, as wounds were being created, the healing beam was instantly healing it.

"No! I'm not letting that bastard escape this time!" He yells at her, still firing.

"Jack Morrison! Do you want to be buried in rubble if this place goes down? And don't go through this crap that you should have died years ago! I have heard that time and time again in battle to the point its expected! Heroes never die, and as far as I am concerned, you are a hero, you stupid boy scout!" Angela yelled back, time was running out now.

He considered what she had said and after a moment, he stopped shooting and turns on his heels. He then grabs Angela and sprints for the exit as Reaper shoots after them and yells, "Die! Die! Die!"

As 76 sprinted towards the exit with Angela, her eyes looked up at the first floor and noticed a strange looked girl with a red birthmark on her face, slowly getting up as she looked back at the winged medic. It was the patient gown and the bewildered look on her face that made Angela think something was off with the girl, she wanted to tell 76 to turn back to help her, but it was too late.

They got some distance away to the rest of the team when the EMP went off, causing electrical failure and generator overload. Which caused the facility to blow up into a great ball of fire and smoke with a huge BOOM!

"Vhy is it we alvays end up blowing something up on ze missions…" Reinhardt remarked as he watched it go up in flames.

"Because that is the story of my life Reinhardt," Soldier 76 said darkly, life and soul of the party eh?

Angela frowned as she thought of that strange girl, even wondering if what she had seen was real or if she was going as crazy as Junkrat, until something came up on her systems. She pulled out a life reading device that she used to find the beating hearts of earthquake victims and looked at it. The screen showed mostly flatlines and bodies going cold. Except for one somewhere in the back, one red hot thermal signal was appearing with a heartbeat.

"Jack… someone's still alive in ze rubble," she said, blinking.

"So? It's probably an agent or something that got lucky," he snapped in his gruff voice.

"Jack… we can't leave someone who survived the blast, we help people, no matter what."

"I'm afraid Angie haz a point Jack… if it vas one of us then you vould get us out. Back me up here Hanzo," Reinhardt agreed with a disapproving frown.

"I'm having to agree with Jack here, but I can see her point. If we choose to investigate, the decision to leave the survivor to die would be very hard," Hanzo said grimly.

"But I saw her before the place came down, she didn't look like a Talon agent, she looked like a patient in the full gown and everything!" Angela cried out, looking distressed at the thought of leaving her behind.

"Mercy that is final!" Soldier 76 barked at her, he would only switch to her hero name if he was serious.

Angela narrows her eyes at Hanzo and 76, then says, "Kochen Sie Ihre Köpfe das Paar von Ihnen!" She then flies back towards the buildings to find the signal of life.

Soldier 76 tried to stop her and yelled, "come back here Angela! God damnit!"

He follows her in with Bastion, Hanzo and Reinhardt following, before long they were digging through the rubble in the rough area to where the survivor was. But it wasn't before long when someone found the survivor.

"I found someone!" Soldier 76 yelled as he tried to lift a block of melted metal, Reinhardt heard this and rushed over, helping lift it as if it was a light puppy. What greeted them was the battered body of a young Chinese woman with a thin body and chocolate brown hair, she had a red patch birthmark over her right cheek and below her eye and bruises all over.

76 bent down and slowly picked up the girl, making sure not to break anything else in her body. Angela flew over as 76 cradled the girl in his arms, Reinhardt looked concerned at the pair of them and then at the girl. She examined the girl in his arms and says, "let's get her back to the base. I can treat her on the way back."

"Bastion, Hanzo, go ahead and clear our path of any Talon leftovers, we'll meet you back at the plane," Soldier 76 said, getting up and carrying her still.

The pair of them nodded and went ahead to clear the way. Reinhardt looks to 76 and says, "Jack, do you need me to carry ze girl?"

"No no, its fine Reinhardt. Thanks though. Let's just get her to a safe place."

All three of them head off back in the direction of the plane. If they had looked behind them, they would have seen Reaper reappearing on top of the rubble. He growls as he watched them taking away his little pet project, his little experiment. He would have to report back to the head about this and try to get her back if she didn't kill the team first…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Location: Somewhere in the Italian airspace, in the Overwatch plane.**_

Mercy was watching over the vital signs of the strange girl they had picked up from the base, the heartbeat was slow but steady, she showed no signs of waking up. However, the strange port wine birthmark that covered her left ear and part of her face was odd and looked more like a healed burn mark.

Mercy checked her over and was trying to cool her body down with wet cold towels, as she was burning up badly. Maybe she was sick with something? It might explain why she was in a laboratory, but why was she there in the first place in a research facility for Talon made Omnics. When Mercy had seen her, she saw the scared look on the woman's face, the vulnerability, the fear of the crossfire and of Reaper showing up.

Something just didn't add up… well… it did. But Mercy felt a chill in her spine at the idea or even suggestion that this was some kind of experiment.

"Angela, do you need something to drink?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see Reinhardt, looking down at her, he had his helmet off and tucked her his arm, his pure white hair and bread fluff was well groomed and clean, and his kind eyes and smile was always a welcome to any of his allies. She gave him a sad smile and shook her head, "ah no Reinhardt, I am fine. I'm just worried for our new friend here."

"As am I Angela. Have ve found anything to say vho she is? Anything at all?"

The winged medic nodded and slowly lifted the neck of the girl, showing a tattoo on her neck, no tattoo would imply it was chosen by the person, it was more of a branding to say which experiment she was. The number on her neck was 190, there was also a patch of no skin under it were wires looked as if they had attached.

"Bei allem, was in dieser Welt heilig ist ... was haben sie mit ihr?" Reinhardt said in his native tongue, he was horrified by this well and truly.

"You and I both can guess what they might have been doing to her," she said darkly, she wanted to cry for this girl and the pain she must have went through, but she kept a cool face, years being a medic did slowly numb one to such horrors.

"Does Jack know vhy Reaper might have been there? Think it has something to do vith her?"

"I haven't spoken to him since we managed to stabilise her, he went to pilot the plane for some peace after the fight. Hanzo is hiding somewhere I bet, as usual. And maybe it does do, when she wakes up we can ask her," Angela sighs and slowly moves the girl's hair from slightly covering her eyes.

"Think she vill survive?" Reinhardt said, his tone was sad and concerned.

"I don't know Reinhardt, I don't know."

Just as she said that, the girl's vitals increase a bit and a groan was heard, the girl's eyes slowly open and blink as the light hurt her eyes. Mercy and Reinhardt look down at this and cry out in surprise and even a tad bit of happiness that she was even alive to the world.

She looks around at the lion man and then the angel, even at the archer on the shelf that was watching like some owl. She suddenly looked light headed and then passes out again, the eyes rolling to the back of the head.

The pair then cry out in horror as Mercy opened the girl's eye and shines a light in, as Reinhardt checked the girl's vitals.

 _ **-Meanwhile in an unknown Talon Headquarters-**_

Reaper was, for a lack of a better word, pissed. Overwatch blew up the Chinese research facility and now he was having to march straight to the head scientist and explain his failure. He walks up the stairs and knocks on the door of the laboratory.

On the other side of the door was a mysterious man sitting at his desk, surrounded by computers. Watching numbers go across the screen and smiling like a Cheshire Cat. When he heard the knock, he didn't look away and simply said, "enter."

Reaper enters the laboratory, even someone like him was creeped out by this place and by this crackpot. The mysterious man finally turns to face him and smiles slightly, crossing his legs and leaning back, "Reaper. How can I help you?"

"Conundrum... I am sorry to report some rather... unsatisfactory news," the man removed his mask and looked down, the hood still shadowing his face as he refused to face the other person.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Conundrum raised an eyebrow at this.

"Overwatch attacked one of our... your research facilities," Reaper growls deeply.

"Oh that. Yes, I'm aware. I told those idiots to evacuate but they were too slow. I have people fixing any damages that your men or my workers may have sustained. While I appreciate the concern, that went exactly how it was supposed to," he turned back to his screens, being incredibly calm and flippant for someone of his power.

"That isn't all Conundrum..."

"Oh?" Conundrum said without even looking back.

"Experiment 190 was caught up in the attack... and she was taken..."

"Well, yes, of course she was." Conundrum said, still not even sounding slightly distressed.

"Wait… excuse me?" Reaper looked up at this, his teeth bared as the lights of the lab hit his torn apart face and bright red eyes.

Conundrum swung his chair around again, "don't you think it odd how that experiment was the only one in that building at the time of the attack? Or that she was specifically in the lab that had little to no information connecting it to any other lab? Or how Overwatch seemed to have magically known where this lab was?"

"I assumed you didn't want her in contact with the other experiments, or was about to release her into active service. And I did find it rather strange Overwatch and that puto boy scout bonita de un héroe discovered our location..."

"No, my friend. You see, sure, she was a super soldier. But look at yourself. Look at Widowmaker. We can get more super soldiers any time. What I was working on was much bigger than that..."

"Puede explicar bastardo loco."

"I would love to explain...actually...why don't I show you?" He got out of his chair and stepped to the side. On his computer screen was camera footage of inside the Overwatch airship, with the experiment lying on the table being tended to by Mercy and Reinhardt. Next to this footage was a command input box.

Reaper blinks at this, seeing Mercy again boiled his blood fully, he hadn't of forgot what she had done to him or the jealously he felt when she dated Jack.

"Why don't we wake her up?" Conund smiled and leaned over, typing a command for the subject to awaken and begin making hostile contact into the box before hitting the enter key.

"No." Reaper may hate Mercy for what she did, but he did still fancy her and have fond memories from their Blackwatch days. Conundrum sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine...ya bleeding heart..." He mumbled under his breath as he cancelled the last input and instead simply had her wake up.

"Uno fino para hablar cuando esa chica era su mascot."

Xifeng slowly woke up on the monitor, her eyes open slightly and as groans, Mercy and Reinhardt notice this and check her over. So does Hanzo meditating nearby. Conund ignores that last comment and smiles as he watches her awaken.

"The best part? She thinks everything I tell her to do is her idea. But...that's just phase 1 of my plan."

Chatter was heard over the line as Mercy was trying to calm Xifeng down, but the girl passes out again much to the dismay of the team, "and?"

"And... if you want to see phase 2...I suggest bringing someone in here...unless you wish to be my demonstration subject."

Reaper growls at him and calls a Talon agent, who arrives promptly and without question.

"Good," Conund grabs a crossbow and grins, aiming it at the agent's head, "hold still."

The agent blinked and did nothing, you got to love brainwashed soldiers. Conund fired the crossbow at its head and a small, robotic antenna attached to its head. He then pulled a keyboard up from his desk and started typing.

"Watch as I make him dance."

Reaper doubted this would work, but sure enough, the soldier would start dancing to Conund's command and Conund would start cackling like a madman.

"Loco bastardo."

"So... here's my plan," he switches off the mind control device and grins, "we get my pet to lure Overwatch to a secure location. Then I use this to get them all under my thumb."

"Very clever Conundrum."

"Why thank you," he grinned before getting back unto his chair.

"How sure are you this is going to work?" He growls as the agent ran out of the room in horror.

"Almost positive," he grinned.

 _ **-An hour so later, location: Watchpoint Gibraltar-**_

When the ramp came down, Mercy came flying out with Reinhardt carrying the ragdoll that was the girl, Hanzo, Bastion and 76 walked on to the runway and followed the pair. Winston came out along with Zenyatta as they had been told that a patient was coming in.

Mercy flew past them and said, "I've been stabilizing her throughout ze flight, but she's still critical. Winston I need you to get her in a body scanner and check for any broken bones or internal bleeding, Zenyatta I need an Orb of Harmony on her while I examine her."

"Already on it," Winston huffed as he ran on all fours to the medical bay, Zenyatta followed by Mercy's side and summoned an Orb of Harmony on the girl, "already on it Ms. Ziegler."

When the team reached the medical bay, she was taken in right away for a scan to see what damage she had. The others tried to follow but Angela threw them out, stating that, "I vill let you know if she's okay."

Bastion whirred sadly and headed off to recharge and run diagnostics as the battle has drained him and left him needing repairs, Hanzo gave a sigh and gave a courteous nod to both 76 and Reinhardt before heading off to mediate, the pair nodded back in silence before the clansman walked off.

This just left the brave old lionman and the scared commander waiting outside the medical bay, after a while of sitting silence between the pair, 76 took off his visor and places it on his knee. His face was scarred from the incident at the original Overwatch HQ in which he was presumed dead, there were a few wrinkles under his eyes, showing how both stress and age had taken a toll on the blonde, blue eyed, boy scout.

He ruffles his snow white hair and gives a huge sigh, the older man gives him a sad and understanding smile and says, "ze girl vill be fine Jack, if anyone can save her, it's good old Angie!"

"I know that Reinhardt, I very much know that. But I'm questioning if it was wise to bring her back to the base." The grizzled and experienced voice of Jack said, staring at his visor, "Angela was saying that the girl was some kind of experiment from Talon, had a barcode and number on her neck."

"You're thinking of Amelie again aren't you."

Jack nods and looks at the man darkly, "this sounds similar to what happened to her. But… the barcode and the number. She sounds like she is one of many experiments, I find it sickening she is just a number to Talon."

"As do I Jack, what are ve going to do vith her if she survives…?"

"We'll decide that when we find out if she survives or not…"


End file.
